Cornering a Mouse
by victimofmywoes
Summary: "Yes I slept with him. Why look so surprised Sasuke? I slept with you I can sleep with him too…" AU. SasuNaru, NejiNaru


_**Cornering a Mouse**_

_**Warnings:**_Yaoi. Slash. NaruNeji, SasuNaru

_**Rating:**_NC-17

_**A/N:**_Please do not hate me for this I don't know what happened with this. I mean this wasn't even supposed to have NejiNaru to such a great extent!

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto and all its characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

"_Yes I slept with him. Why look so surprised Sasuke? I slept with you I can sleep with him too…"_

I can't help but want to bang my head against the wall every time I think about it.

_Why? Why did I have to open my big mouth and say that? _

His work cubicle is fifteen cubicles down and behind me. I know that can get a little complicated to understand but trust me, every time he stands up to go somewhere he has to cross my work station and every single time he walks behind me I _know._

Maybe it's this fragrance that he wears, or his walking style or _whatever _on earth, I know it is him. And I may be doing something as mundane as data feeding but I tense up and my fingers freeze over my keyboard till he's walked past and I can breathe in peace again.

Okay, so we used to date in the past. But that was three years ago and we were both university students but hey we broke up after that. The worst: _I _dumped _him. _And no I am not saying that for my ego or anything because it is for a fact that I dumped him. The reason you ask? Hell if I know!

See here, Sasuke is a brilliant guy, okay? He is smart, sensitive, intelligent, witty, caring, tall, and handsome and just about everything a boyfriend could ask for. But here's the catch – he is just too good. He falls in love with just one person, sticks around through thick and thin, loves, cares and does everything one could ask him to do. He will talk to you about everything you want to talk about. Unlike most guys, he even bothers to give his opinion on certain matters and his suggestions are usually the ones you look for. He is an awesome human being.

But that's what I don't want. When I got into a relationship with him, it was amazing. We got along great and everything just seemed to click. Fact of the matter (and something I will never say to his face) is that he was my first love. He was everything I wanted at the time and my eighteen-year-old heart went into this crazy tandem if we did so much as hold hands.

To cut a long story very, very short, I got bored. Now I know most of you will term me as a fool and an idiot or just someone with very high expectations, but the fact of the matter is he was so good that I lost interest. In bed, out of it, he was perfect. Do you know how scary it is to be living with someone who is that perfect? Honestly, were it not for the emotional moments where he actually showed how human he was, I could've sworn there were times when I felt that I was in a relationship with a robot.

There, now do you get what I'm trying to say?

We parted ways, quietly. True he was very confused about the break up. We were sailing in a quiet, peaceful boat with no fights whatsoever despite the fact that we were in a relationship for more than three years, and then boom! Suddenly he gets to know we're breaking up. I was just so out of the vanilla romance that I quit. Quite the bastard I am, aren't I?

Anyway, the gist is, we broke up and moved to different places, to live a free life. I was glad he didn't keep pestering me like all my old lovers about wanting to get back together or to demand reasons for the breakup over and over. In fact, the funny thing with Sasuke was that he understood when I told him I wanted out because I was bored.

Now that I think about it, was he bored too? Was he out of it too? Did he also feel that our relationship was too picture-perfect to be true? Of course we fought about it, but then in the end he understood and we broke up. That was another of Uchiha Sasuke's problems: understanding. He understands a little _too _much! I mean see it like this: You are in a relationship with me and you see me with a woman in the dark, embracing or some shit like that, what is your first reaction? Is it anger? Do you get jealous? You think that she and I have something going on, right? Isn't that how the brain functions?

But no! Uchiha Sasuke would have just assumed that she is just some friend of mine who needs comfort. And so the hug is a means of comfort and I am not cheating on him because I _can't _cheat on him! Hello? How naïve can someone be? And even if I would have cheated in the relationship (which I never did), I know what he would have done. He would have sat me down on the sofa, placed his hand on my shoulder his black eyes brimming with hurt and pain and softly said, "Let's talk about it, shall we?" And at my dumb look he would have just sighed patiently and said, "What our relationship lacks is communication, Naruto. The reason why you went ahead and did something like that is because there has been some misunderstanding on my part. There has got to be something that I've missed because the fault lies with me and not with you and so let us talk it out. I want to know what it is that I lack which causes you to seek love elsewhere."

In other words, Uchiha Sasuke is an angel in human form.

Back to the topic at hand, after Sasuke and I broke up, he went his way and I went mine. The funny thing was I never dated after that. I flirted with a lot of people and got laid from time to time, everything was no strings attached. It's like I have lost my drive of dating anyone – man or woman. To me, a relationship is like this migraine attack that you just can't tolerate. So everything was peaches and roses till he began working with us last month.

Honestly, I do not have words for the shock I felt when I saw him here. But rather than leaving him all alone, I had walked up to him and made small talk, telling him how shocked I had been that he was now going to work here. No matter what, the bad guy in our relationship was me and if there's anyone who should bear a grudge it should be him.

So we were just making small talk over a coffee during the lunch break when one of my friends and coworkers called Hyuuga Neji walks up to us and introduces himself to Sasuke and seats himself beside me.

Now Neji and I have been having this on and off relationship. You know the kind where you flirt like hell but keep avoiding a relationship? We hang out a lot over the weekends at each other's apartments, go to movies, go out drinking and recently we had sex. Casual, no strings attached sex. I guess the reason why we click so much is because none of us are actually dishing for a relationship. We are just two random gay guys attracted to each other, keeping our professional lives away from our private, who are just in it for the fun.

We usually eat together, Neji and me and while we are at it, we do make a couple of jokes here and there which may sometimes exceed the realms of office etiquette and go a bit awry. Often any random colleague who has the misfortune of dining with us can get the hint that we have something going on outside of work but it's only if they look too much into everything we do.

But then again, this is Sasuke I am talking about here. If anything, Sasuke is sharp. It is one of the many things I have admired about him a lot. So Neji is just making this random joke on gay sex and maybe he was just too much in it that he ended up saying something like, "So there was this guy having sex," he looks at me and then, "the way you like it..." Before turning back to Sasuke and finishing his joke.

I kick him under the table and then kick myself in my head. Even though Neji and I are quite close at work, I haven't told him about the fact that Sasuke and I were lovers in the past. I don't really know why but I can't bring myself to tell him. Besides, it was Sasuke's first day at work. So Neji shoots me a confused look but mercifully shuts up, but it's not before I see the look Sasuke shoots me. It is a look that clearly demands an explanation for what just happened.

He doesn't talk about it and I am glad he doesn't. I mean he and I broke up and with a three year gap in between. He really has no right to talk about who I am doing and what I am doing with my life. But deep down I feel guilty. Like I did something I shouldn't have done.

I see him look at me from time to time and I've noticed his eyes constantly on us when we eat our lunch together. Maybe that was the reason I was stupid enough to invite him to eat with us? Neji had given me a very annoyed look when I had made that suggestion to him in the cafeteria while we were getting our meals but when Sasuke agreed, he couldn't really do anything about it. Anyway, this pattern kind of grew and evolved.

Neji, Sasuke and I meet up for lunch, Neji still cracks up random jokes and sometimes gets uncomfortably touchy-feely for which he gets an earful once we are going home and I am seated beside Neji in his car. He seems unperturbed all teeth and grins and blows me a kiss before turning around and heading home.

Before I know it, a month has passed. Sasuke and I communicate at a bare minimum level. Of course once I jokingly asked him about his relationship status and he got all hot and bothered and avoided eye contact before saying that he wasn't seeing anyone. I just raised a brow quizzically. Usually one would start blushing if they were in a relationship but then I figured maybe it was because he had someone he liked.

And then yesterday the unthinkable happened. It was Sunday and I was just sitting in my apartment playing on my PS Vita when he calls me up. I put my game on pause, frown at my cell phone's screen when I see his name blinking but pick up nonetheless thinking what he wants. We share pleasantries like nice work colleagues and then he asks me if we can meet up for drinks. I shrug and say yeah. I mean why the hell not? We are friends now, right?

Wrong.

He calls me to this bar I frequent usually and I smile and casually wave at the bartender – a small and frail looking man called Haku – before turning around and looking for Sasuke. There is this queasy nervousness in me, kind of like a stale remnant of our dates from the past.

I walk up to him and wave at him when I spot him seated at the far end, towards the wall. He is wearing a black shirt and his hair is done in the usual or rather unusual style of being spiked outwards at the back. He looks really stylish and I can't help but remember how all the time in the past, he could really sweep me off my feet with his style. I loved his dressing sense and I think that appreciation still hasn't died. Compared to his sleek style, I feel underdressed in my checkered shirt and worn blue jeans.

"Hi," I say sliding into the stool next to his and he takes a drag of his Marlboro and blows it out before nodding at me.

"Hi," he says and I grin and order myself a beer when Haku comes towards me. He places a coaster and returns my smile.

Haku then shoots me a discrete raise of his shapely eyebrow and then shoots Sasuke a look. I know what he's thinking and I just shake my head. He nods silently and walks away probably to get my beer.

Ever observant Sasuke who may have seen it all and knows me like the back of his hand gives me a questioning look. Immediately I put a hand to the nape of my neck and then laugh at him. I shake my hand dismissively. "Nothing," I say, "I was just clearing a misunderstanding."

Sasuke nods and takes another drag of his cigarette. "So what's up?" I ask pulling out my own pack of Lucky Strike and lighting one.

"Nothing, just wanted to catch up on old times I guess?" he says and I nod. He takes a sip of his Snake Bite (I think that's what it is) and looks at me.

I laugh. "So where do you want to catch up from?" I ask and he laughs as well and rolls his eyes. I am pretty sure he wants to know about my love life after him.

He hums then as if giving my question some serious consideration. "Did you date anyone after we broke up?"

He is direct as always and as much as it amuses me to see my prediction come true, I can't help but feel a little awkward about it. I mean he would only want to know that because either he wants to gloat about his awesome love life (which does not exist because he told me he is single) or because he is interested in me (which makes more sense because he clearly jumped to this question) _or _he is just genuinely interested in my life (which by the way is complete bullshit because then he would have asked me more practical questions like ask me about work or something).

I shoot him a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look but he stares right back his dark eyes open and curious. I shake my head and drink my beer like a dying thirsty man. When I put the bottle down, I've finished more than half the bottle I smile at him, a small sarcastic smile. "I was single."

"And now?" he says without missing a beat.

I take another sip of my beer as if stalling, but then I decide to man up and tell him. "I've been having this on and off with Neji," I say.

His jaw tightens. But then he sniffs and says, "I kind of caught that from the way you interact. Which reminds me, have you slept with him?"

My brows arch and I finish my beer quickly. "Why do you ask that?" I ask Haku to get me whisky and coke.

He finishes his drink and orders a scotch on the rocks. Then he gives me a look quite unlike the possessive look he would sometimes give me when we were dating and raises his own brow at me. "Why do you think I asked that?"

Okay, so now the conversation's moving in a direction I don't particularly like. But then, at the last minute, another thought strikes me. "Are you interested in Neji?" I ask.

He gives me a surprised look almost choking on his cigarette. He blinks fast to ward off the tears that come with choking and gulps down his scotch fast to clear his throat. Then he winces at the bitterness of the drink. "Whatever would've given you that idea?" he rasps out once his throat opens a little.

"The fact that you're so interested in what happens between Neji and me," I say shrugging. Excuse me for being a little slow on the uptake of your brain!

He shakes his head and then he smiles at me. An honest-to-god-I-am-so-amused-right-now smile and says, "It's only your brain Naruto which can work in this way."

I shoot him a disgusted look. "Still doesn't answer my question. Why do you want to know?" I ask him, lowering my voice when the song at the back ends and another one is about to begin.

He shrugs. "Just catching up I think?" he says picking up a peanut from the bowl in front of us and casually munching on it.

"Okay," I roll my eyes at him and he laughs. "Yes, he and I have had sex," I finally confess.

Instantly, he freezes. His jaw stops moving, his hand too which was in the process of supplying his mouth with another peanut while the other hand was busy nursing his drink, everything turns motionless. I drop my eyes to the ashtray where his half-burnt cigarette is still sitting on the side, giving out smoke.

After a second I snort. I shove him lightly on the shoulder and say, "C'mon! You're overdoing it now!" I sip my whisky and coke and look at him. When he still doesn't move, I slap him lightly on the shoulder.

His expression changes to one of genuine surprise and he says, "Oh? Am I now?" arching his brow delicately.

I roll my eyes at him. "Why look so surprised Sasuke? I slept with you; I can sleep with him too."

What happened next has still to go down my throat properly. He shoots me a withering glance and then he gets off the stool, slaps a ten thousand bill on the counter and walks away.

All that in a matter of less than ten seconds!

I mean just what in the world was _that? _Talk about over reacting! Besides we are not even dating or anything.

Jackass!

I pocket the bill he threw on the counter because there is no way in hell our drinks were that expensive (talk about going a little over the top), pay the bill (which is even less than five thousand) and make my way out. I let him go his way too shocked and confused by his behavior to think about anything to say to him.

After that I make my way home and spend the night thinking about it. Was he hurt? Did I say something offensive? I go over my words over and over and then the fact that I had hidden in my chest between layers and layers of stupid excuses resurfaces. But then a second later I am shaking my head in disbelief thinking that there is no way in hell Sasuke could be that naïve so as to believe that I wouldn't sleep with anyone else.

And then an image of the ever understanding and pure Sasuke from the time of our relationship flashes through my mind.

I grab my head and shake it furiously, fighting the urge to kick myself. But then again, I think sitting up straighter on my couch and rubbing my head wildly, he brought this upon himself. I mean why in the world he had to ask if Neji and I were sleeping together. Of course I wouldn't hide it from him!

I am just nodding to myself and convincing myself that I didn't do anything wrong when there is the sound of the key turning in the lock on the front door.

"Time for some video games," I hear Neji's cheerful voice announce and I can hear him kicking off his shoes at the entrance.

Seeing Neji now just brings back the conversation with Sasuke to the front of my mind and suddenly Sasuke's reaction to the fact that Neji and I are sleeping together is all I can think about.

My breath catches in my throat when Neji comes into the room carrying a six-pack of beer and a plastic bag with snacks. He dumps everything on the coffee table and hurriedly moves in to kiss me.

I had forgotten our custom. Usually on Sundays one would go to the other's house to play video games and then while initially it would just lead up to us fooling around, the last time we did this, we had sex.

After meeting Sasuke I am not exactly sure if I want to have sex with Neji again. I mean it's like suddenly there is this entire wall of questions flooding my head and making it difficult for me to think. I feel guilty when I push Neji's face away and he shoots me a confused look.

"What's wrong," he asks pushing my kegs to make room for himself. I smile slightly at the way he still doesn't give up on the lack of personal space. Is that the reason why we get along so much? Because we have this plethora of similarities that really make us very comfortable with each other?

I shake my head negatively. I don't really feel like talking about it with Neji. The reason is something I can't bring myself to understand. Maybe it is because I don't want him to worry or maybe it is because he doesn't know anything about it or the fact that maybe I don't _want _him to know about it, but right now I really don't want to tell Neji anything.

He shrugs as if acceding to his fate and then leans forward to pull out a couple of beers from the pack. "Nothing," I mumble rubbing a hand across my face. "Just tired," I say my voice muffled by my hand.

"Okay, if you say so," he says and picks up the plastic bag. He rummages through the content, the plastic from the packets inside making noise as they crinkle when he pushes them away apparently in search of something. Finally, he pulls out a packet of potato chips and rips it open while the plastic bag with the other packets still sits idly in his lap. He then proceeds to open a can of beer and hands it over to me. "So," Neji says leaning back against my legs and placing an elbow on my shin. "What did Sasuke want to talk to you about?"

_What?_

I sputter on my sip of beer. "What?" I ask.

Neji rolls his eyes but patiently places his beer on the coffee table and pulls out a couple of tissues from the box kept on the table. I wipe my mouth and my chin where the liquid has dribbled down. He picks up his can again and takes a leisurely swig. "I called him today in the afternoon," he says and looks at me and then he shrugs, "you know to hang out – the three of us – and he said he couldn't because he had some work. And then when I asked him what the work was with my awesome interrogatory prowess, he told me he wanted to talk to you."

I sigh thinking that there is no way I can _avoid _talking about my relationship with Sasuke anymore. So I tell him. He listens in perfect silence not making one sound. He looks as if it is the most interesting thing he has heard. And once when I am done, he sits up straight and clears his throat. "That was," he fumbles for the right word and then he sighs, "quite an amazing story of a perfect Sasuke!" He looks at me and raises a brow. "You, Uzumaki Naruto," he proclaims pointing a finger at me, "are the _dumbest fucking idiot _I know."

I look at him and spread my arms wide in a 'What-the-fuck' look. "Now what's my fault in this?"

Neji doesn't answer. He just shakes his head in this way like 'I know all the secrets of the world but I refuse to reveal them'. It really gets on my nerves. He takes a deep breath after that and then turns to me and smiles. "Dude, shall we now get down to do what I came here for?" he asks standing up and taking my hand.

His statement has me confused for the fraction of a second and then he smiles that mischievous smile and I grab his hand smiling myself. We move to what was supposed to be the guest room in my house but has now been converted to the entertainment centre. He quickly switches on the PS3 while I run back to grab the beer and the snacks.

Ten minutes later, we are both into the spirit of things as we call each other names and fight one-on-one. Honestly, I love kicking Neji's ass after he gets a little drunk on the beer. He is a very light drinker. A can of beer and he's behaving like a caveman. I laugh when he fails to dodge the kick my character lands on his. "Aw crap man," he whines as he taps the buttons on the console extra hard and tries to retaliate with his character. I know there is no way he can beat me.

By the time we are done, Neji's pretty much had four cans of beer and is now on the verge of passing out. I pat him on the shoulder thinking that once I am done putting him to bed, I am going to have to clean up. I pull him up by his hand and he clumsily lands on me. He giggles pathetically and places a slobbering kiss on the nape of my neck. He has food remnants around his mouth and I brush them away with my hand. He grabs my shirt for balance I think and bites my neck mumbling something incoherent. I frown and look at him but he just continues mumbling something slurred and incoherent and I know I have to take him to my room and put him up for the night. It is not so awkward anymore given I've slept with the guy.

Once I drag him to my room and place him on his back on my bed, he lets out a groan and for a second I think he is going to throw up. But then he just adjusts himself properly and I shake my head in disbelief at his antics as I bend down to pull off his socks.

"'Ruto," he slurs after a minute while I am working on opening the buckle of his belt. "Sleep with me?" he asks his voice almost incoherent in its slurry state.

"Yes I will," I tell him as I pull off his jeans off him and then work on the buttons of his shirt. I know he likes to sleep in his bare minimums.

Once I am done with his clothes, I take off mine and proceed to get into the bed. Immediately Neji snuggles close to me and nuzzles his face against my neck. I pat his shoulder sleepily and coax him to sleep.

"Mm," he mumbles as he rubs his face against my neck some more like a pup and then licks my neck. I push him off when his hands begin to lightly scratch my sides working their way up to my nipples. I know what Neji is up to. I lightly push his hands away muttering a 'don't' as I move to my side, facing away from him.

For someone who couldn't haul himself up and walk on his own two feet, he sure is quite confident about the way he is stroking my back. "Let me sleep with you," he says his voice still with the same drunken quality of being unsteady and husky. For some reason, I find it extremely erotic.

I turn around and pull him closer. He makes a pleased sound when he thinks I am agreeing to it. Sasuke and his words and reactions begin to fade away when Neji climbs on top of me and works on my body with his tongue. He has a very skilled tongue and I never fail to tell him that. He laughs a slow sexy sound that works its way right down to my crotch.

I find myself giving into the moment, all thoughts of Sasuke flying out of the window. But there's a big problem.

I stifle the urge to fuck Neji and roll away from his arms. "You're too drunk to do anything Neji. Go to sleep."

He makes a protesting sound and tries to crawl closer. Even though I push him away, he manages to scramble close enough to push down my hips and climb on to me. "I just want you to feel good tonight," he mutters bending down and kissing me clumsily. I try to push him off but he just rolls his hips the way I like it and I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth. He likes that as he bites his lip and rolls again.

It doesn't take me very long to get into the mood of things. Neji pulls down my boxers and tries to wiggle his way down to suck my cock but I pull him back thinking that he might throw up if he does that. He frowns but leans down for a kiss forcing his tongue into my mouth as his hands fondle my balls. He works his way down my chest licking my nipples and then he does the most unexpected thing, he bites my rib cage.

My breath catches in my throat. Neji has never done this to me before! Scratch that, out of all the people in the world there is only one person in the world who has done that. "Sasuke!" the name rolls off my tongue before I can actually think about it.

Neji does not react. Maybe he doesn't hear it, maybe it is because he is too drunk or maybe it is because he chooses to ignore it, but whatever the reason, Neji stays quiet. He just licks the bite and kisses my navel.

I pull him up and kiss him harshly. The kiss is a sign of apology for a lot of things. He kisses back his semi-erect cock bumping into my fully-hard length, causing me to gasp. "Put it in me," he whispers against my hair and then moves to lick the shell of my ear. "Now Naruto," his voice sounds urgent.

I push him down and spread his legs apart and pull out the tube of lubricant from a bedside drawer. Neji seems ready when he wiggles away from my prodding fingers and asks me to put my cock in.

I comply too ready to wait any longer. We rock to a slow, steady rhythm which grows faster and stronger by the second. Neji is amazing in bed. Even when he is so drunk that he can't bring himself to get completely erect, he works his hips and pulls me closer for a kiss when I orgasm.

His selflessness is overwhelming.

"I think I might be in love with you," Neji's slow whisper when I roll myself off him does not escape my ears.

My heart thuds maddeningly in my chest. "Go to sleep, Neji," I tell him turning to my side and closing my eyes. His words keep repeating themselves in my head. I run a frustrated hand through my face.

_Why? Why does he have to complicate things?_

This is going to be the longest night of my life.

* * *

I tense as Sasuke walks past my desk. How many rounds has it been already? Every time he walks past me, I am reminded of the bar scene with him from yesterday. His reaction to my admission is really irritating and I frown when I have to hit backspace when I mistype a word on my computer. Beside me, Shikamaru shoots me a weird look.

He comes back after three minutes carrying a cup of either tea or coffee. Our eyes meet for the fraction of a second and instantly I pull mine away and hastily begin typing on my computer. He walks past my desk again and this time he bumps into my chair causing me to frown heavily. I turn around and he just smirks at me and points at my desk before turning around and sauntering off to his.

I frown in anger and agitation and turn to see a small piece of paper there. With all the stealth I can muster, I open the note and read it quickly.

"_Have lunch with me today. Ditch Neji and come. I have something I need to talk to you about."_

I frown in his general direction crushing the note in my fist. He is standing at his desk and staring at me as if waiting for my reaction. He smirks when he notices me frowning and making a disgusting face at him. "No," I mouth and turn back to do my work.

A minute later he is standing next to me holding a work file and looking very much like someone who wants to ask me a question. He bends down opening the file and in a volume only I can hear whispers, "You heard me _dobe._" I gasp. Dobe is a nickname Sasuke gave me while we were dating. Although the meaning is not very pleasant, it was something of an endearment during our relationship. Having him use it now kind of makes my heart skip a beat and I look at him sharply.

He knows there is a protest on my lips when I open my mouth. But he beats me to it. "Please?" he says and I know I've lost.

"Fine," I mutter just to have him off my back. I glance at our Team Leader Kakashi-san and find him looking at us in a curious way. I quickly look away and wish Sasuke would just hurry up and go.

He smiles at me and stands up straight. "Thank you Naruto-kun," he says tucking back his hair behind his ear. "I'll see you at lunch."

I sigh and get back to work.

* * *

I am thinking about the best way to tell Neji off for lunch as I make my way to grab a cup of coffee. Just as I'm about to pick up the paper cup from the machine, Neji taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey," he says as he shoulders past me and hands me my cup pushing the button for his own cup.

"Hi," I say sipping my coffee and slipping a hand into my cream trouser pocket.

He pulls out his cup and takes a sip. Then he moves away from the machine, towards me and winces slightly. "Didn't go easy on me, did you?" he asks and we both wince when we think of last night.

"Sorry," I say and then look away when I recall that I have to ditch him for lunch. "Listen Neji," I say and then bite my lip thinking of some way in which I can tell him off without sounding like a major jackass.

"Oh, before you say something, I promised to have lunch with Shika," Neji says quickly and then becomes too engrossed in drinking his coffee.

_Huh?_

A part of me thinks he must have heard my conversation with Sasuke but then he sits three aisles away from me so there is no way in hell he could have heard Sasuke. Besides, Sasuke was way too secretive for Neji to have heard the conversation. "Huh?" I say as I see him tracing the pattern of the paper cup.

He smiles and then says, "The thing is Shika brought this amazing _Nishin Soba_ in his bento and you know how much I love it, right?" he looks at me his pearly eyes shining with excitement. All clouds of suspicion vanish at that expression. I know how much Neji loves it.

"Fine," I say making a dismissive motion with my hand and he laughs and then walks towards the trashcan to dispose off his now empty cup. He winces when his butt hurts and I burst out laughing at the dirty look he shoots me.

I am totally inclined to pat him on his ass in sympathy but squelch the urge only because we are at work.

I think about what he said to me last night hoping he doesn't bring up the topic. My emotions are too much of a whirlwind for me to think rationally and clearly.

He looks at me, a long piercing look that freezes my insides. It's like he remembers what all happened yesterday. I look back at him praying he does not say anything.

"Let's get back to work, shall we?" he says turning towards the doors, raising a bemused eyebrow and briskly walking towards the work floor. When the automatic doors open up he turns to me and shoots me a long look which I return.

I love Neji. Don't get me wrong, I do. But it's just not in the way he does.

I just hope time will settle everything.

* * *

When lunch time rolls around, I am a little nervous.

The desperation in which Sasuke said please keeps coming back to me and by the time I log off for lunch I am actually frowning as I think of Sasuke's intentions.

He walks up to me ten seconds later and grabs me by the forearm. "Let's go," he says hauling me up and literally pulling me towards the automatic doors.

I protest at the rough treatment and hiss at him to let me go reminding him that we're at work. He lets go as if my reminder just made him realize that we are indeed at our work place.

Once we are outside in the cafeteria, he says to me, "We're going out to lunch."

I look at him in confusion. "Why?" I ask.

"Because we need to have a private conversation," he says already making his way to the elevators and impatiently tapping on the elevator button.

"What do we need to talk about?" I ask him when the elevator reaches our floor and opens with a 'ping' sound. We climb into the elevator and he taps the button for the parking.

Once we make it there, Sasuke tells me to follow him. I walk behind him stupidly and he stops besides a sleek black motorbike that takes my breath away. "Is she yours?" I ask him with disbelief painted all over my face as I point towards the beauty and he nods, bending down to unlock the helmets at the rear wheel.

"Wow man!" I laugh and pat his back amazed at the babe.

He passes me the spare helmet and does not look very pleased about the compliment. "Thanks," he says nevertheless. He tugs on his helmet and moves to sit on the bike pulling it out of its parking space. He turns towards me once I hop on that curvy bike and says, "My brother gifted it to me."

I laugh as I put on my own helmet. Itachi's filthy rich. That I know for a fact but for him to have gifted Sasuke something like this…well you've got to give a man some credit for his excellence in taste. "Itachi is awesome man!" I say. Sasuke does not reply to this. He just starts the bike and off we go.

"Where're we going?" I ask him practically screaming to be heard above the noise of the engine.

"My place," he shouts back and from then on, Sasuke goes into this silent mode regardless of what I say to him. I don't want to go to his place. Heck I don't even want to talk to him! I was just doing this to appease him and now here I am riding on the asshole's bike and going to his apartment.

"Are you mad?" I scream at him and he turns sideways to shoot me a look but does not say anything. We stop at a red light and I twist in my seat to get off his bike when his hand on my arm stops me. He shoots me a warning look that turns colder by the second when he sees my unyielding eyes.

I frown when I think about the Sasuke I dated. This guy is so different from that epitome of perfection. Seeing him here so callous and cold is like looking at another man altogether. And then he finally says, "Please," and I sigh and sit down quietly. I know deep inside that I am a complete fool but there's just something in his eyes that bids me to keep sitting.

We make it to his place within ten minutes. He has an average middle-class apartment on the fifth floor in a building without an elevator. My heart pounds crazily in my chest as we ascend the stairs. He is fast as he climbs the stairs with a natural grace that shows how used to he is to this while I struggle on the other hand. Partly because unlike Sasuke's apartment building, mine has an elevator and also partly because I am procrastinating going to his apartment.

By the time we reach his apartment, I am sweating profusely mostly because of the nervousness I feel. In fact, I am quite sure that if he comes even within a ten feet radius of me, he will be able to hear the wild pounding of my heart. He is waiting for me at the door, having reached ahead of me. He gives me a pathetic look when he sees the sweat on my brow and the harsh way I am panting.

"C'mon in," he says beckoning me with his hand as he hurriedly takes off his shoes and goes into his apartment.

I make my way in slowly, halting at the entrance to take off my shoes. "Sorry for the intrusion," I mutter and look around stupidly as if expecting someone apart from Sasuke to pop up. The moment I step past the entrance, a hand sweeps me roughly to the side and I am backed against the wall with Sasuke in front of me, too close for comfort.

"What did you say to me yesterday?" he asks leaning closer and my brain goes into this frenzy giving off all sorts of warning signals while a mean portion has this 'I told you so' voice on one repeat.

The hands which I place on his shoulders to push him away are sweaty and slippery. "What-what are you talking about?" I stammer, knowing perfectly well what it is that he is talking about.

"The last thing you said to me before I walked out of the bar," he whispers leaning closer, his arms going around my waist and one of his legs subtly pushing mine apart.

"Eh…I don't remember." I am using all my strength now but he is just too string all of a sudden. "Let me go!" I say but his grip just tightens.

"Not till you tell me what it was that you said to me yesterday," he says as he knees comes up and rubs against my crotch.

I gasp sharply at the contact. "Let me go, you pervert!" In one valiant attempt I manage to push him off me. I pant harshly at the strength used and stare at him angrily in the eye. "I told you I've slept with Neji," I tell him in a clear, firm voice that completely belies the inner turmoil.

He looks at me in the eye and moves to grab me again but this time I'm prepared. I put up a hand and the look in my eyes is firm. If he touches me, I'll kill him. He doesn't even bat an eyelash. He just grabs my resisting hands and pushes them above my head. "Use the words you used yesterday. Exactly those, not a word more, not a word less," he orders, his mouth right next to my ear, his hot breath ticklish.

"I don't remember," I mutter rebelliously. My body is reacting to his touch and my mind is beginning to turn fuzzy. Sasuke knows all my buttons like the back of his hand and right now he is putting them to real good use.

"Liar," he says, his breath sending chills down my back and against my wish I squirm. All he does in return is pushing my hands up higher and tightening his hold.

"Tell me the same words you used Naruto," he says it again and there is maddening gleam in his eyes that excites me and scares me to the core at the same time.

"I…I slept with you, I can sleep with Neji too," I whisper and he smiles at me, a typical Uchiha Sasuke smile – wicked, sinister and sexy.

"You can't," he says and swoops down like a hawk to kiss me. He kisses like no one could ever kiss me. And trust me it's not expertise I am talking about. He kisses with instinct. Maybe that's the reason I have always liked the way he's kissed me.

But he is no longer the man I 'm seeing. Come what may, my friendship with Neji and the relationship we have now, means a lot to me. Scratch that, _Neji _means a lot to me. Even though he and I are not lovers, I do not wish to do this with Sasuke.

I pull away. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't," I manage to rasp out, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

He smirks at me. "We shall see," he says and pushes me hard against the wall and with one of his hands tugs down the zipper of my fly. I squirm against his steel grip, struggling openly fighting the way his hot hand is squeezing my heat while his thumb brushes against the tip of my cock.

He pulls out my cock, totally stiff now under his ministrations and slinks down to his knees to take me in the mouth without a warning.

Remember I told you Sasuke and I have had the most compatible relationship? Well that didn't just exceed to the emotions alone. Sasuke and I have had what could have probably been my life's most sexually combustible relationship. Sasuke is one guy who knows how to give you a good time.

He sucks me the way I like it, shielding his teeth completely and using his tongue to rub the vein on my underside again and again. Involuntarily my hands grab his hair as I thrust into the tightness of his mouth till I reach his throat. He lets me in, relaxing his throat muscles and allowing me to invade his mouth. This feels so good that my eyes close in bliss and then he hums.

My eyes fly open as wide as they can the scream helpless as it escapes my mouth while I come abruptly. I can still feel the vibration of the sound striking my sensitive cock like an electric bolt making me lose all coherent thoughts.

I pant harshly as I look down to see some of my come dribbling slightly down Sasuke's chin. He has an extremely satisfied look on his face. "That was fast," he says wiping the come on his face with his thumb and then he takes the thumb to his mouth and his tongue darts out to lick it clean while I watch in stupefied fascination.

He grabs me by the hand and pulls me in what I can only assume is the direction of his bedroom before I can get my breath back. Once in his room, he pushes me on the bed and leans down on top of me. "Listen Naruto," he says, his hands on either side of my head, grabbing mine tightly, preventing escape. "You're mine." He proclaims and I snort derisively. He makes a pained face at that and says, "No! You are mine! You can't let all my hard work go to waste."

"What are you -" Before I can even complete my sentence, he kisses me. He then licks his way down my neck while his body moves to completely cover mine. Once he is completely on top of me, he pushes my face towards his again and kisses me.

I can't even call this forced treatment or even rape because my hands move of their violation as they lose themselves in his spiky hair, my senses filling up with his familiar scent. My tongue twists and turns with his as if re-acquainting itself with his flavor. Even though my mind rebels, my body wants this. It wants it so bad that one of my hands works on the buttons of his trousers, taking in the familiarity of his heat – the shape, size everything.

"We can't Sasuke," my mouth says it but a hand pulls him closer. I forget that today is a work day and the fact that we are both here on a lunch break.

"Let go Naruto," he says. His voice sounds as sure and confident as he pulls out my tucked in shirt and runs his hand through my stomach, higher up ghosting over my rib cage, even higher up as he circles a nipple. I sigh a he pinches it, heat pooling in my groin making the line between right and wrong foggier, till I can no longer segregate between the two.

He leans down and licks my stomach while his hands undo my trousers. He pushes them down quickly and then his heat nudges mine and the world turns white behind my lids. Feeling his length with mine is so good. His sharply drawn breath is an indication that he likes it too. He grinds our cocks together grunting with the effort of having to squeeze a hand between our impossibly close bodies to squeeze our cocks and then he whispers, "Let's come together," and then once again I am shooting my load but this time he joins me in the ecstasy.

Once we are lying down and recovering from our high, he speaks. "After we broke up," he begins and I turn to his side to look at him. His eyes are clear just like they always were when we were together. "I thought about it for a long time. The reason why you didn't want to be with me, was it because I made a mistake somewhere? Was it because I didn't care for you enough? Didn't understand you enough? Didn't love you enough? Did I slip up somewhere? Did I make some mistake that I should have avoided? There were many things that came into my head, various reasons some justifiable, some completely absurd." He looks up from the flower pattern he was so studiously tracing on his bed sheet and looks at me clearly and then he smiles again. "But Naruto not once did I doubt you.

"Then it struck me. The reason why you ran away was my perfection wasn't it? I realized that what you were looking for wasn't a smooth road with a submissive understanding man. You wanted someone else. I worked at it. Worked so hard at becoming a selfish and a demanding person who took rather than giving all the time, someone who could make you happy, I became someone who could complete you Naruto."

I know he's telling the truth. It's there all over his face in the clarity of his gaze. "Why do you want me back?" I ask. It is not an assumption anymore. It is for a fact and judging from the answering smile on his face, I'm right.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asks me raising his eyebrows slightly and looking at me

I snort. "Because you love me and you can't live without me?" I laugh at my own joke.

His eyebrows go up higher. "And what if that's true?" he asks and my laughter dies abruptly.

"You've got to be shitting me Sasuke!" I stare at him disbelievingly.

"You won't believe what all I've done to track you down ever since the breakup," he says in such a matter-of-fact voice that I feel a chill running down my spine.

"Like a stalker?" I ask and he nods.

"Like a stalker," he says. He then takes a deep breath. "All your friends or possible acquaintances who could've known your whereabouts were all on my radar. Of course I had to be very subtle in order to get to know stuff." He meets my eyes squarely and there is no sign of shame or embarrassment there. Then he smiles like a soldier who has won his battle. "You won't believe the number of drinking parties I had to attend only to grab hold of some info on you."

"For some reason, listening to this makes me feel like a very important person," I joke and he leans forward to grab my hand. He laces our fingers together and bends down to kiss our joined hands.

"To me you are," he says and despite everything I smile back at him. "When I got to know you were working here, I thought this had to be fate," he says his eyes shining with an intensity that makes me blush and turn my gaze away.

"Why?" I ask staring at the white ceiling and tucking my other hand under my head, my other hand still joined with his.

"Because I was applying to the same place," he says and then he shrugs. "Itachi had recommended the company to me and I decided to give it a try. When I told about this to Sui he seemed genuinely surprised. He asked me if I was interested in you even then and when I asked him why he asked me that question, he sighed and told me he thought I wanted to join because you were working here." He laughs then as if completely believing fate and the interesting twist it brought about.

He turns on his stomach suddenly his hand still interlaced with mine and looks at me with something akin to excitement. "Naruto," he says and I look away from the white ceiling to look at him. "Do you think this is fate?"

Honestly I have no answer to give for that question. I look at him and all I can see is Neji's expression. Will he be happy to know about this? Will he shrug and smile and say he was waiting for this? As far as I know, my relationship with Sasuke is like this intangible bond that I can't really breakthrough of. As long as he and I are together under one roof, this attraction, this awareness of his presence will always be there. While a part of me wants to end all of it, there is this other part that wishes to open this story again and start my life with him.

Do I feel that romantic inclination? Honestly those feelings are there. They maybe the residue of our past relationship but every time our eyes meet, I feel that electric spark. But to start a relationship again…I am not so sure.

"I need time to think about this," I say at last and instantly Sasuke's expression falls. He looks so defeated and it clenches at my heart. I lick my lips and think about a better way to put it. "I'm not saying no, I just…I just need some time, okay?"

He seems a little crestfallen but he nods and seems to understand what I'm saying. "Okay," he says. "But there is a promise I want you to make."

I know what it is just by looking into his eyes. "I don't want you meeting Neji alone, anywhere."

"That's not fair!" I protest. "Neji's first and foremost my best friend Sasuke! Regardless of whether you like it or not, I am going to stick around with him. What's wrong with you?"

I know I've spoken too much. "What's wrong with me? You call him your best friend and you shove your dick in his ass and you ask me what's wrong with me? Best friends so not sleep with each other Naruto! It's immoral!"

"I promise not to sleep with him anymore but I won't make any promises of not meeting him," I say.

He looks reluctant in the beginning and just when I'm sure he's going to refuse he nods. "Fine," he says. Then he shoots me a scary look. "And Naruto you don't want to know how well I've honed my stalking skills."

I close my eyes and nod too scared to speak.

For the first time in my life I have absolutely no clue as to what to do.

_Who should I choose?_

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
